King Hassan
Summary Grand Assassin (グランドアサシン, Gurando Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant appearing in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Grand Assassin's True Name is Hassan-i-Sabbah (ハサン・サッバーハ, Hasan Sabbāha), founder of the Hashashin sect and the original Old Man of the Mountain '(山の翁, ''Yama no Okina). He is nicknamed '''King Hassan (キングハサン, Kingu Hassan) by the protagonist to distinguish him from the other Hassan-i-Sabbah, who were summoned into the same period as him. He appears in the order of Babylon as Ziusudra (ジウスドゥラ, Jiusudura), more commonly known by his Sumerian name Utnapishtim, the wise king of the Sumerian city state of Shuruppak who survived a flood sent by Enlil to drown every living thing on Earth. However, during the battle with Tiamat, he threw away his title as Grand Assassin in order to join the heroes in Babylonia, becoming a regular Servant in the process. However, it is unknown if such a change is permanent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-A, likely much higher Name: Grand Assassin, Assassin, King Hassan, Hassan-i-Sabbah, Old Man of the Mountain, Abyss of the Assassins Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Assassin-class Servant, Founder of the Hassan-i-Sabbah | Grand Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Emits blue flames as he strikes, but they are of unknown origin), Weather Manipulation (Can create and control sandstorms), Invisibility (Is nearly impossible to detect until he attacks), Master Swordsman (On par with, if not superior to, any of the Knights of the Round Table), Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation via Azrael (Can instantly bring the time of the target's death and sever their very fate, Can "kill" abstract concepts like long-distance communication and insert the concept of death into beings that have none), Resistance to Magical Attacks and Soul Manipulation (His Magic Resistance nullifies or sharply reduces the effectiveness of most spells of any kind, including Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, his Protection of the Faith skill grants him "absoluteness of body and soul"), Can nullify his foes' immunity to instant death, Resistance to Death Manipulation (His Death Toll skill grants him resistance to instant death), Can enter a Spirit Form to leave battlefields quickly and remain undetected, Can continue fighting with lethal injuries Attack Potency: At least City level (Has B-Rank Strength, making him as powerful as Servants like Saber under Shirou), Azrael ignores conventional durability | At least Mountain level, likely much higher (Casually stopped Gawain's Excalibur Galatine with his cape even though Gawain had received the Lion King's blessing and had his Numeral of the Saint active, Easily warded off Ozymandias' attempts to attack him despite the latter being completely serious, Grand Servants are outright stated to be on a scale surpassing any normal Servant) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Has B-Rank Agility, making him comparable to Saber under Rin) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be several times more powerful and swift as a Grand Servant) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: At least City Class | At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: Mountain level (Has A-Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Heracles) | At least Mountain level, likely much higher (Is several times more powerful as a Grand Servant, Easily warded off Ozymandias' attempts to attack him despite the latter being completely serious), Immune to conventional weaponry of any kind Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as he has prana Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Unknown with Teleportation and Azrael Standard Equipment: His sword and armor Intelligence: As the original Hassan-i-Sabbah, King Hassan is undoubtedly a master of assassination, with his teachings being passed down to each figure to take up his name for hundreds of years. Despite his class's tendency to avoid direct combat, King Hassan is a master swordsman on par with any of the Knights of the Round Table, allowing him to take the fight directly to those he cannot simply cut down. While rigid in his code of conduct and unshakable faith, he is a reasonable figure, acquiescing to the Cursed Arm Hassan's requests after the latter offered his life in exchange and later let his successor go free after the Assassin's cursed arm was destroyed. He was also the renowned and respected leader of an entire Islamic sect and commanded legions of followers who obeyed his every command, with all in the Hashashin's grasp knowing that the appearance of the skulled swordsman meant certain death. Weaknesses: King Hassan cannot attack while in Spirit Form. He has a bad habit of not finishing his targets when he's easily able to (not bothering to kill Gawain while he was stunned and leaving after beheading Ozymandias despite knowing of Ramesseum Tentyris's abilities). Hassan is cursed so that he is instantly revealed at the moment he begins his attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Azrael: Angel of Death: (死告天使アズライール, Azuraīru: Shi Koku Tenshi) is King Hassan's Noble Phantasm. An ability similar to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, King Hassan wields his greatsword, dyed in his resolute faith, to instantly bring the target to their time of death. At the same time, he severs their fate and removes the reason for their continual existence from time, killing them instantly as their death bell tolls. He is also able to utilize this ability to attack abstract concepts, such as an unspoken contract between goddesses and long-distance communications. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation") The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Although his assassination technique and ability to conceal his presence is virtually flawless, his incredible power, skill as a swordsman, and a curse inflicted on him long ago makes it so that his victims would discover his presence the moment he makes his attack, lowering this skill to A-Rank when compared to the A+ Rank of his successors. * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. King Hassan's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. King Hassan's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. That said, this may not be an issue due to King Hassan's manifestation without a master during the events of the Camelot chapter, but is more relevant when summoned as a Servant. * At the Boundary (幽谷, Youkoku): King Hassan's unique Class Skill. Having becoming so familiar with Death to the point of being one with it, he has gained an incredible resistance to instant death effects as well as charming and mind manipulation effects. In addition, while the activation rate is low, the edge of his blade can potentially terminate the life of any being it cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be. Such is the ability of the man who has walked on the boundary of the Shadows of the Valley of Death. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments as well as the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. King Hassan has an EX Rank in this skill, making him even more tenacious than the mighty Heracles, who is able to fight on in the face of lethal injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound such as having his head blown up or his torso destroyed. * Protection of the Faith (信仰の加護, Shinkō no Kago, localized as "Aegis of the Divine"): is a Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith. King Hassan's piety towards his God has rendered him immune to any kind of self-doubt or loathing as well as mental interference of any kind. * Evening Bell (晩鐘, Banshou): Having become synonymous with the rites of passing and death's knell, Hassan is able to inflict the concept of death on the target in order to bring salvation to those who have lost sight of their mortality in the place of God. This skill is also capable of nullifying any resistance to instant death they may have and improves the lethality of his already devastating strikes. Key: Normal Servant | Grand Assassin Others Notable Victories: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized and King Hassan as a Grand Assassin was used) Machina (Masadaverse) Machina's Profile (Grand Assassin Hassan was used. Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Summons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Time Users Category:Servants Category:Hax Category:Tier 7